Thanksgiving Cookies
by gumi-tan
Summary: It's Cliff's first time celebrating Spring Thanksgiving, and it's pretty obvious who he's gonna give his homemade cookies to. But how is he gonna do it, with that shy attitude of his? My tribute for Valentines. Two-shot Cliff x Claire.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is basically a simple two-shot that I've made for this Valentines Season using my all time favorite couple Cliff x Claire. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :D R&R PLEASE :3**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Harvest Moon *sulks in corner*

* * *

**

Cliff crumpled the peace of paper on his hands.

"Ugh..not good." he grumbled shooting it perfectly on the trash bin nearby. Gray, who was lying on his bed, arched an eyebrow at his friend.

"Dude, you've been doin' that for hours now. If you keep up, maybe you'll finally beat me at basketball." he chuckled lightly trying to break the ice with the young vagabond. Unfortunately, Cliff wasn't amused and continued scribbling on another piece of paper. Gray sighed heavily and stood up. "What are you doin' anyway?" he asked taking a peek past the brown man's shoulder. Cliff frantically covered it with all his might.

"It's private!" he yelled sweating unconsciously. Gray chuckled.

"You don't have to hide it Cliff. Are those love letters?" he asked, a sly grin on his pale face.

"NO THEY'RE NOT!" he declined turning around dumped all the papers on the trash bin. Gray chuckled again. Cliff scowled at him and lied on his bed.

"It's almost Spring Thanksgiving. Who you gonna give your cookies too?" he murmured quietly. Gray raised his brows. He almost forgot about the date. Tomorrow was Spring Thanksgiving. The time of day where boys give homemade chocolate to the girl he likes. Gray scratched his head.

"Well...it's pretty obvious that I'm gonna give 'em to Mary.." he answered as quietly. Cliff moved his head to take a look at Gray. He was red as ketchup. Cliff grinned. Gray saw his friend grinning at him slyly and rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, Cliff. Like I'm not the only man who blushes over a girl. You practically blush when you talk to anyone!" he exclaimed throwing him a small pillow lightly. Cliff chuckled.

"THAT was when I first came here." he pointed out, throwing it back. Gray gave him another sly smile.

"Back when before you met Claire?" he asked teasingly. As Gray predicted, Cliff blushed tremendously.

"Sh-shut up!" he yelled covering his face with another pillow. Gray snickered.

"Dude, when will ya tell that farmer about your feelings? I mean, the girl's totally too dense to find out!"

"I'llf ftell fher wfhen, I'llf ftell hfer!" came a ruffled reply.

"And when is that?" Gray asked, snickering lightly.

Cliff shot up. "I DON'T KNOW OKAY?" he fumed. Gray, unaffected by his friend's sudden fuming, rolled his eyes and folded his arms. Cliff stopped fuming.

"I'm not like you. You and Mary have been good friends. And you visit her everyday. But me and Claire? She's always busy. And..I just can't make a conversation with her." he mumbled toying his fingers. Gray sat on his bed.

"Boy, I wish Kai was here." he murmured placing a hand on the vagabond's shoulder. Cliff arched an eyebrow.

"His good with this lovey-dovey stuff." he answered.

"Aaah." Cliff responded, nodding slowly. Gray shrugged and flopped on his bed.

"Well I'm exhausted, and I've got cookin' to do later. So I'm takin' a nap. What are your plans for the day?"

"I dunno. Guess, I'll go and make the cookies now. But..where can I cook 'em?" Cliff asked rubbing his back awkwardly.

Gray grinned slightly at his question. "Dude, why don't use the Inn's kitchen? I'm sure Doug and Ann will let you. They'll understand." he said as he closed his eyes and covered his face with his signature hat. Cliff thought of Gray's idea. He never used the Inn's kitchen before, but he was sure that he could at least cook a bunch of cookies. So, he patted his friends shoulder, signaling his departure and went out to the first floor of Doug's Inn. The place was empty, other than Harris who was sitting on his usual seat and usual drink and of course Doug, who was cleaning an empty glass. Cliff murmured a small hello to the policeman and sat infront of the corner.

"Afternoon, Doug." he greeted, giving him a small smile.

"Afternoon, Cliff m'boy! You need anythin'?" he asked, with his usual gruff voice. Cliff fidgeted a little shyly and uncomfortably on his seat.

"Well, um..I was wondering if I could use the kitchen? F-for bakin' some cookies.." he asked stuttering. Doug chuckled at the boy.

"But of course, Cliff. Anything for Spring Thanksgiving." he chuckled. Cliff laughed half-heartedly.

"Thanks, Doug. I owe you won." he thanked and entered the kitchen. Doug gave him a friendly smile and continued cleaning his glass.

Cliff began baking his cookies, hoping it would turn out right. He didn't want to get humiliated in front of Claire. The first person who tried talking to him like they were best friends since childhood. And he was thankful to her for that. She was also the first person to ever break into his heart. Which was a difficult task. So he was hoping that the cookies would turn out right not only so that he won't be humiliated, but to also show her his feelings.

Cliff smiled as he patiently waited for the cookies to bake.

* * *

**Oh yes I know, it's pretty plain. I have no ideas in my head, and I wanted to make tribute this valentines, and it's also been a while since I've used Cliff x Claire. So please bear with me and I hope you watch out for the next chapter! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews people! :D I'm glad you liked the first chapter! ^^ So here's the next and final chapter for all you Cliff x Claire fans! R&R please! :D

* * *

**

Cliff walked back and forth inside his small room.

"Dude, calm down. Your just giving her cookies!" said Gray, who was also a little disheveled. Mary was one of the two who gave him chocolate last Winter Thanksgiving, and he was pretty much happy about it. The other was Claire, whom he was pretty sure just too friendly to give him one. Actually, Claire gave all the boys in town a piece of her homemade chocolate. Cliff, who only got one from her, had to give her back a pack of cookies in return, as to how tradition goes.

"Can we go to her together, Gray? I can't do it alone. And besides, your gonna give her cookies too right?" he asked weakly. Gray rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a sissy, Cliff. I'll be giving it to her later, after I hang out with Mary." he said, fidgeting with the ribbon of the jar of cookies he just made yesterday. Doug was lucky enough that Gray didn't start a commotion in the kitchen. Let's just say he wasn't the type to bake, and luckily enough, he knew at least to bake cookies, since the boys in town have been baking them since the days of their maturity because of the said festival.

Cliff gulped. "B-but...come on! It's my first time celebrating this festival!" he pleaded know kneeling in front of his friend. Gray raised a brow and laughed out loud.

"Cliff. If your gonna be such a baby, then Claire will never find out." he said snickering. Cliff glared at him.

"It doesn't matter to me if she likes me back..I-I just wanna give her this cookies to say thank you to all she did to me..and stuff." he murmured standing up, staring at the wrapped up cookies in his hand. Cliff decorated it nicely with a flowery wrap. He knew Claire loved flowers.

Gray smiled slightly at his friend's words. "Then give it to her." he simply said. Cliff blinked.

"O..okay.." he mumbled. Gray stood up as well, finished with his jar of cookies.

"Alright, let's go out together dude, but I'll be going to Mary's place for know." he pointed out, getting his hat and placing it on his head. Cliff nodded and followed Gray out. Once they've reached the crossing are from Claire's farm and the library, Cliff gulped.

"Good luck to ya bro." Gray chuckled, punching Cliff's shoulder lightly, and headed off to the library. Cliff breathed in an amount full of air and made his way to the farm.

Upon reaching the destined area, he saw Claire cheerfully watering her crops, and her dog Max lazily basking in the sun. He whistled for the dog, and surely it came rushing in to him, jumping on top of him in the process, making him fall down on the soft grass. Chuckling, he petted to pup. Claire, who got the attention of the two, giggled and walked her way to them both.

"Hiya there Cliff!" she greeted, offering him his hand. Cliff took it shyly and blushed.

"So...Where's my cookies?" she asked excitedly. Cliff couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Well, did you make me some cookies, Cliff?" she asked, grinning slightl with arched brows.

"Well, 'course I did. That's how tradition goes right?" he said, handing her out the small pack of cookies. Claire smiled happily and accepted the cookies.

"Thanks so much, Cliff! I really appreciate them." she thanked, giving him a sincere smile. Cliff blushed and fidgeted, twitching his feet. Claire giggled and kissed his cheek, making him blush even more.

"W-well..I g-guess I should be goin'..Duke's waitin' for me." he mumbled unable to bring up a conversation. Claire smiled and nodded.

"Oh wait! Cliff, I wanna ask you something." she called, taking hold of Cliff's shirt. He turned around and raised his brows. Claire looked down and blushed.

"U-um..these cookies..did you just give them to me just because of the tradition..or did you give them to me for another reason as well?" she asked, brushing her foot on the grass. Cliff was a little surprised at her question.

"Well..uh..." he stuttered. Claire looked up and gazed at his face, making him blush again.

Silence.

Claire giggled. Cliff arched a brow.

"Ahh, Cliff. You never change do you?" she said cheerfully.

"Wah?"

Claire smiled and winked at him and turned around to attend to her crops again.

"Thanks again for the cookies, Cliff. I know they'll be delicious. 'Cause you made it with love." she thanked with a small smile hidden from the confused vagabond.

Cliff stood there utterly confused.

"Uh..okay. No prob." he answered confusedly, turning around to leave, but stopped mid-step.

"Your right..I made them with love. Love for someone I really care about. She helped me break out of my shell. She gave me strength to talk to others. And most of all, she was the one who got into my heart." he said, with a small blush, and a small smile, and quite surprisingly, without hesitation. Claire blushed tremendously and turned around to look at him, but he was facing the other direction.

"C-Cliff..." she mumbled awe-struck. Cliff's smiled widened and he continue to leave.

"See you later Claire! Remember, you promised to make me some Curry on Saturday." he said, giving her a small wave. He was happy.

"I better thank Gray later." he muttered to himself, unable to stop grinning.

* * *

**Once again, thank you for anyone who read. I'm very grateful for it :D **

**This is my tribute for Valentines day, so Happy Valentines people! Hope this story helped you out or anything XD**

**Well, toodles, thanks for taking your time reading this simple story of mine :3 **


End file.
